To Build a Home
by typewriterandtea
Summary: "I know you want to help Sharon," Andy started, knowing that there was no 'best' solution in this case, no rulebook to follow, no guidelines to watch out for, "but we can't get attached to something, or rather someone, who isn't ours" He warned her, remembering how quickly she had become attached to Rusty, knowing it would only happen even quicker with an infant. [AU Sharon/Andy]
1. To Build a Home

Yeah, yeah, another fluffy babyfic. Do we need another one? Probably not, but this idea has been nagging at the back of my mind for a while, and although I'm pretty sure there are one or two pieces with a similar storyline, another one couldn't hurt, right? At the minute, I'm just trying to get myself back into writing again (I have a few bigger projects in mind, and a few I want to pick up again). I honestly never understood why they bothered making such an issue of Sharon Beck and her pregnancy, only for both Sharon and the baby to never be mentioned again. (Duff, you should have given that screen time to the only Sharon that matters). I'm not totally happy with this chapter, it's been a year since I properly wrote anything, in general, and I feel pretty out of practice. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and loved.

* * *

 **To Build a Home | Chapter 1**

Sharon and Andy had just sat down for dinner, on a rare evening when they had finished up at work early enough for Andy to stop by the nearest Whole Foods to pick up the ingredients for his favourite pasta, and for Sharon to make a pit stop at her usually little wine cellar.

"What time is Rusty due back at?" Andy called over his shoulder as he carried the large serving bowl from the kitchen, placing it in the centre of the walnut table while Sharon took her wine from the fridge, carrying it over with two dinner plates. "I have no idea, I know Gus is seeing some friends today so he'll probably come straight home once he's finished with Andrea" Sharon responded, fiddling with the matches in her hand as she took her time catching the flame before leaning down to light the candle, its gentle glow illuminating the dining table.

The phone cried from its cradle in the lounge, gaining the attention of the two occupants of the kitchen.

Andy resisted the temptation to roll his eyes; they never did get a moment of peace or quiet without one thing or another disturbing them. "Sharon, just let it ring" He tried, knowing that this would be the first proper time that she would get to sit down and relax today, and no doubt the call was from a company looking to sell them something or a cold call. If it was important they would ring back. "I'll only be two seconds" Sharon replied, shaking her head as she chuckled to herself before lifting the phone off its cradle. "Hello, Sharon Raydor speaking," She greeted, having not recognised the number when it flashed up on the screen.

"No, he's not in at the minute. Can I take a message?" She asked, her voice floating through to the dining table as Andy poured himself a glass of lemonade while sitting down at the table, taking a moment to rearrange the pink peonies in the crystal vase that he had bought Sharon earlier in the week. He could only hope it wasn't Sharon's sister on the phone, otherwise they would never get around to eating their dinner.

His ears pricked up as he heard Sharon's replying to their mysterious caller. "Yes, I'm his mother - well his adoptive mother, Sharon Beck is his biological mother" She confirmed to the person on the other end of the line, nodding her head as she retrieved her iPhone from the pocket of her cashmere cardigan, already formulating a text message to send to Rusty.

That was definitely _not_ her sister on the phone.

"I see…"

A pregnant pause filled the room, causing Andy's curiosity to reach new heights before he gave in and stood from the table, dropping his napkin down onto his empty plate as he walked into the lounge, watching as Sharon finished her call before returning the phone to its cradle.

Leaning against the wall, Andy folded his arms as he took in the appearance of Sharon's hunched shoulders, as though another burden had been placed on them."What has Sharon Beck done now?" He inquired, already feeling irritated that the woman could still find ways to disrupt things, even if it was just their dinner.

Sharon kept her back to him, pressing her hands down on the dresser as she shook her head, listening as her phone 'dinged', signalling that her text message had been sent to her youngest child. Rusty's birth mother had failed him time and time again, gaining his trust only to exploit it for her own advantage. "That was Child Protection Services," She announced, straightening her back as she glanced down at her phone, hoping Rusty would see her message, "Sharon Beck had her baby two days ago, she signed away her maternal rights and she hasn't been seen since; she just packed up her stuff and left, didn't tell anyone she was going" Sharon explained, folding her arms as she breathed deeply, already feeling her blood beginning to boil.

"Why did they ring here?" Andy asked, placing his hand on Sharon's arm as he guided her back to the dining table, pulling her seat out for her. "Rusty is down as her emergency contact, he must have his mobile off, but they're obviously trying to figure out what to do with the baby. She's spent the last two days in the hospital with only the nurses looking after her while they tried to track down Sharon Beck" Sharon said, recalling the handful of details that the nurse had been able to provide for her over the phone.

Rusty's birth mother was many things, but not even Sharon Raydor had put her down as the type of woman capable of abandoning her newborn baby, in the most selfish of ways.

* * *

By the time Rusty appeared through the door, Sharon and Andy were still sitting at the table. Sharon's food sat untouched, her fingernails tapping against the polished tabletop while Andy simply moved his pasta around his plate with his fork.

The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife.

"I got back as quickly as I could," He announced, unceremoniously dumping his laptop bag and jacket down on the ground beside the dresser as he walked across the condo towards the dining table. "What's the emergency?" He quizzed, pulling his seat out from the table before he sat down on Sharon's right hand side, directly across from the woman's fiancee.

The text message had unsettled him, reminding him of the months he had spent under police protection as a result of Phillip Stroh's threats.

 _Was it Stroh again? Had there been another letter or a threat?_

 _Had something happened to the team? Was it Provenza?_

 _Was Andy ill again? Had he collapsed?_

"It's your mother" Andy declared, sensing Sharon's hesitancy to drop the latest bombshell on Rusty of his mother's delinquency. Sharon Beck had abandoned Rusty in a zoo all those years ago, led him down a path that forced him to sell himself on the street, failed to protect him then failed to show up. He had never believed that she would have been capable of this though; walking away from a helpless, defenseless newborn.

"Is she okay, has something happened to the baby?" Rusty asked, leaning forward in his seat as his speech quickened, his breath catching in his throat. Sharon felt her heart drop as she watched the panic rest upon his face.

"No, Rusty. The baby's okay...but that's the issue" Sharon assured him, reaching across the table to take his hand into hers. Everything was just getting back on track again; his education, his relationship with Gus, his friendship with the team, and their family life together with Andy.

"You had put the landline number down as your contact information, so the hospital rang here," She paused for a moment, knowing that this latest bombshell was about to shake her son's world, "Your mother had the baby two days ago, and she's changed her mind it seems" She concluded, watching as her adoptive son's eyes widened, first in shock before a flash of anger found its way into his blue eyes. "She's what...?" He exclaimed, clearly infuriated as his seat scraped against the floor as he pushed himself away from the table, shaking his head as he began to pace the room in an outburst of the style that Sharon hadn't seen since the early days of their relationship. It reminded her of the

Giving him some space, Sharon remained seated as she recalled the rest of the phone conversation, "She signed away her maternal rights and she hasn't been seen since" She said, glancing out of the corner of her eye as Andy stood from his seat, disappearing into the kitchen to fetch them all something to drink; anything to calm Rusty down. Though Sharon couldn't deny the fact that he had every reason to feel hurt and resentment towards Sharon Beck.

"What about Gary's parents?" Rusty asked, already clutching at straws for some hope of a remedy to the situation. He was ashamed with himself for having let his mother play him like this. How hadn't he seen through her facade? She had abandoned him all those years ago, forced him into an unstable childhood spent moving between one foster home and the next, only to end up on the streets of West Hollywood.

Now, she had abandoned his sister.

He shouldn't have been so surprised.

Sharon shook her head, knowing that the situation was only looking more dire with each passing moment. "From what I could gather from DCFS, they were only prepared to take on the baby as a short term solution, more helping Sharon Beck raise the child as opposed to raising her themselves" She revealed, already disillusioned with the entire situation. Sharon Beck had done what Sharon Beck did best; abandoning her responsibilities while expecting someone else to sort out the damage she left behind.

Rusty was all that little girl had left in the world; a sad truth that broke Sharon's heart.

"God, what am I meant to do?" He buried his head in his hands, wishing that the ground could open up and swallow him whole.

He hadn't asked for this, yet neither had his baby sister.

He had a sister.

No one had been around to protect him; and he knew the hard truth of abandonment.

"She's my sister, I can't let her go into the system!" Rusty protested, all the while aware that he couldn't possibly look after her himself, not if he wanted to go to law school, and not if he wanted to give Gus the freedom to pursue his own ambitions.

He shouldn't - he couldn't - ask Sharon and Andy to take the baby. They had already done more for him than he would ever be able to repay.

No, Sharon Raydor had already been left to deal with enough of Sharon Beck's problems; she didn't need another one to add to the mix.

Yet, why should he have a family while she was left alone in the world with no one to protect her?

As Andy returned to the table, Rusty reached out to take the glass of lemonade that was being offered, while Sharon sat pensively on her seat, her fiance going almost unnoticed to her. "I need to go and call Gus" Rusty announced, gathering his leather shoulder bag off the ground, digging through his pockets for his iPhone as he headed down the hallway to the privacy of his own room.

Standing from the table, Sharon took the chilled bottle of wine with her as she crossed the room towards the sofa, kicking her shoes off as she let her back sink against the plumped pillows, her eyes closing for a moment as she felt the sofa sink beside her as Andy joined her.

She waited until she had poured herself another glass of wine, letting the liquid fill three quarters of the glass before screwing the lid back on, before she finally said what had been on her mind since she had taken the phone call earlier that evening.

"I am still registered for emergency foster care," Sharon declared, speaking more to herself than the man seated on the couch behind her. "I mean," She hesitated, as though trying to gather some dutch courage as she took a sip of her chardonnay, letting the cold liquid brush against the back of her throat before she continued, "It could be a temporary solution." Sharon suggested, feeling as though the silence that had fallen between them was deafening.

"I know you want to help Sharon," Andy started, knowing that there was no 'best' solution in this case, no rulebook to follow, no guidelines to watch out for, "but we can't get attached to something or rather _someone_ who isn't ours" He warned her, remembering how quickly she had become attached to Rusty, knowing it would only happen even quicker with an infant.

He remembered her excitement when Rusty had came home from taking Sharon Beck for her ultrasound, and the way she had taken the scan photo out of her adopted son's hands and listened to him reiterate every minor detail of what the doctor had said during the appointment.

"She's his sister - _she's my son's sister_ ," Sharon reminded him, her head snapping around to look at the man beside her, and for a second Andy could have sworn he had seen tears in her eyes.

"We both know what happens to kids that end up in the system" She whispered, placing her head in her hands as she mentally recalled the cases they had investigated that showed just what could happen to kids when they enter the system. Rusty himself was proof of those dangers.

Reaching across the sofa, Andy slipped his arm around her shoulder, "Just...sleep on it Sharon, the baby is fine where she is tonight," He assured her, knowing that there was no need to make such a decision tonight, not with the shock still fresh. He didn't want her to make a snap decision that any of them would end up regretting. Andy suspected that he knew what decision she would make, but he wanted to let her come to that decision by herself; without him, and without Rusty.

"I'll support you in whatever decision you make," He promised, reaching out to take her smaller hand in his own, his thumb brushing against the cold metal of her engagement ring. It was a reminder of just how far they had come, just how much their own lives had already changed. The decision was ultimately Sharon's to make; and he would support her, regardless of what her decision was.

Pressing a kiss against her forehead, he squeezed her hand before watching her walk through the condo towards their bedroom. Putting out the light, he followed her through the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

Sharon reached out to take Andy's shirt from the chair nearby, doing up the middle four buttons over her silk nightdress before softly padding out of the room, careful not to stand on any of the floor boards that would creak on her way out.

She had contemplated ringing the woman straight away, but decided that a seven am wake up call on a Saturday morning was probably not the best course of action. Sitting herself down on the sofa, she typed up a quick, direct and to the point, style text message, proofreading it once before hitting the send button. By the time she had returned to the kitchen and boiled the kettle to make herself her customary morning cup of tea, her phone began to vibrate on the marble worktop.

Hovering at the door, Andy crossed his arms as he listened to Sharon on the phone, watching her from behind as she skillfully multitasked between preparing the blueberry pancakes and talking to Cynthia, her iPhone pushed up between her shoulder and her ear as she spoke. "I know, yes, thank you, Cynthia. I can meet you at the hospital at noon then" She suggested, scribbling notes down onto the pad of yellow post-it notes as she nodded her head before finishing the phone call.

"So you've made your decision then?" Andy asked, appearing from the shadows, causing Sharon to jump slightly before turning to face him, her hand over her heart as she glared at him for sneaking up on her. "Good morning to you to, Andy" She greeted him, her expression relaxing as she smiled at him, the corners of her lips turning before she glanced down at her feet. "Yes, yes I have" Sharon confirmed, placing her phone down on the countertop as she took in the appearance of the man in front of her as he crossed the kitchen to stand in front of her.

After all, she had taken Rusty in, cared for and loved him like her own and ended up adopting him. Catholic guilt or not, he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge that she had allowed Rusty's sister to enter into the same foster care system that they had seen so many dozens of children passed between pillar and post. She was her son's baby sister after all.

Andy nodded his head, knowing that there was only ever one conclusion that she would come to, "I never doubted that for a second," He assured her, knowing that there was no need for them to have any more of a conversation than that. Sharon would never willingly be able to allow that child to go into the system, and truth be told, neither could he.

Sure, taking care of a newborn was not exactly what he had been expecting to do at this time in his life, but he also hadn't expected to be engaged to Sharon.

She was his second chance, in more ways than one.

* * *

 _It took me a while to figure out where I wanted to put this in terms of the TV show's timeline. The last time we see Sharon Beck is in episode 8, while Sharon and Andy get engaged at the end of episode 17. For the sake of this piece, Sharon Beck gives birth a few days after Andy proposes to Sharon_.


	2. Eliza

First, let me say how sorry I am for the insane delay in this chapter. My life has been rather crazy these last few months (isn't that always my excuse right now?). I'm going to try my best now to update at least one of my fics every week/week and a half. If there's any other fics of mine that you're waiting an updating for, then please let me know in a review. I know I hate it myself when authors leave their pieces abandoned for ages (which is literally the pot calling the kettle black!), so I'm really going to try and update everything in the coming weeks.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Eliza**

Rusty hovered at the living room door, cursing the distance between it and the kitchen table where his adoptive mother and her fiancée currently sat. They were speaking in low voices, clearly thinking he was still asleep, and the sound of the washing machine in the background only further helped to drown out their voices. Sharon had no doubt already come to her decision by now. Could he accept her decision if it was to allow his sister to go into foster care? No, this was Sharon Raydor he was talking about, she would never let that happened. At least, he hoped. Pulling his grey washout hoodie tighter around him, he pushed the door open the rest of the way before venturing into the living room, his footsteps announcing his arrival.

"Good morning, Rusty" Sharon greeted, while Andy looked up from his scrambled eggs to nod his head in acknowledgment of the younger man. They seemed content and well, in fact, the scene before him could have been mistaken for any other Saturday morning in the current Raydor-Flynn household. Sharon had clearly come to her decision. "Why don't you sit down, Rusty?" Andy suggested, already stepping away from the table and towards the stove, "I'll plate you some breakfast". Rusty sat himself down in his usual seat on Sharon's right hand side, flashing the woman a look of concern before Andy placed his breakfast in front of him.

Sharon waited until Andy had taken his seat before she started speaking, "I spoke to Cynthia this morning," She announced, watching as Rusty sat up straighter on his seat at the mention of his former Child Protection Officer. "As I'm still listed for emergency foster care, she's working on the paper work this morning and has asked us to meet her at the hospital at noon." The look of relief on Rusty's face was enough to assure Sharon that she had made the right decision. "That's brilliant!" He insisted, the corners of his lips curling up in a smile as the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. He never should have doubted her. "You can take her out of the hospital today?" Rusty asked, his breakfast already forgotten about as he dug through his pyjama pockets to retrieve his phone. He didn't want his sister spending a minute more alone in the world than she absolutely had to. "By the sounds of it yes. Cynthia had already carried out a home survey before you moved in, and given the circumstances, she said she could come back for a follow up and carry out her checks in the next day or two" Sharon explained, knowing that part of the reason for allowing them to take the baby so soon was simply because her space was needed in the over occupied maternity ward.

"We'll need to leave here soon though - we don't even have a car seat to bring her home in," Andy reminded them both, taking a quick glance at the clock to remind them that they had less than three hours to sort out everything they needed before they were expected to meet Cynthia at the hospital. Babies were anything but cheap, and Rusty couldn't help sense a nagging feeling of guilt starting to form in the pits of his stomach. Sharon and Andy shouldn't have to take on the cost of a baby on top of the wedding and trying to find a new house. "I didn't even think about that..." Rusty hesitated, knowing he didn't have much in his savings, which he had intended to keep to help with applying to law school, or for getting a place with Gus further down the line. "Don't worry about it" Sharon insisted, leaning forward to take her son's hand in her own, "we've got it." She assured him, glancing at the clock before getting up to finishing putting on her makeup, leaving the two men alone at the table.

Rusty waited until the door had shut behind his mother before he turned to look at the woman's fiancée, "I hate that I've put you both in this position," He confessed, feeling more comfortable voicing his fears to his future stepfather than to his adoptive mother. "If it wasn't for me, Sharon's life would be a lot simpler" Rusty announced, shaking his head as he folded his arms. All Sharon should be worrying about now was what type of cake she wanted to serve at her wedding, not preparing herself to raise yet another one of Sharon Beck's children. "Life happens in a peculiar way; I guess it's destiny, if you believe in that sort of thing, but I can assure you, Sharon wouldn't change anything." Andy assured him, knowing the younger man needed a few minutes alone with his thoughts, as he lifted the empty plates from the table and started clearing up.

* * *

"I didn't realise babies need so much...stuff!" Rusty exclaimed, his eyes widening in apparent horror as he watched Sharon drop another bag of diapers into the already full trolley. He dreaded to think what the cost of their mad dash around the local mother and baby store was totalling up to. "This isn't even half of it" Andy informed him, watching as Rusty's mouth opened into an "o" shape as he stared at them in disbelief. How could one little person need so much?

Sharon appeared around the corner, carrying an armful of newborn and 0-3 months onesies, all in simple and plain designs, that she placed on top of the trolley that was filled to the top. "I think that's about all we'll manage to get today, we can pick up the formula that the hospital has been giving her on our way back." Sharon decided, knowing that the boot and back seats of the car was only going to hold so much, especially with putting both the car seat and Rusty in the back. "Agreed; we can come back in a day or two, get Andrea or someone to come along to help" Andy suggested, knowing they needed practical things like baby monitors and a pram, but they were on a race against the clock today. Pushing the trolley towards the check out desk, Sharon stopped when a grey bunny, it's floppy ears made out of soft cotton, came into her line of sight. She shrugged her shoulders playfully and chuckled as Andy rolled his eyes, "I was thinking we could go for a Peter Rabbit theme for the nursery" She joked, watching as he closed his eyes and resisted the urge to groan. Only his fiancée would be able to draw up a nursery plan at such short notice.

As the array of blankets, onesies, baby bottles, and more made their way across the scanner, Rusty couldn't bring himself to look at the total cost as he helped bag up their purchases, placing them back into the trolley while Andy went out ahead of them to install the car seat into the back of Sharon's car. When Sharon finished paying, he wheeled the trolley outside to the car, before the trio embarked on a game of Tetris to fit their purchases in the boot of the car.

Sharon folded her arms while she watched Andy as he finished fitting the base of the car seat, before locking the seat itself into place. Of all the times she had expected to need for her car, a baby seat was not one of them. Bringing her head to her hand, she could feel the situation momentarily get the better of her. She could hardly keep her thoughts straight; there was so much they had to do, so much they had to sort out. She would have to take time off work, tell her other children, somehow mentally prepare herself for raising a newborn again. All the while remembering that nothing was permanent yet. At the moment, all they were to her was her emergency foster parents; nothing more.

It wasn't until she had belted herself into the passenger's seat that she realised she was still clutching the grey bunny.

* * *

The last time either of them had been in a hospital was during Andy's recovery from his blood clot surgery. The last time either of them had been in a maternity ward of a hospital was over twenty years ago. As they approached the main entrance of the hospital, heading towards the elevators that traveled through the heart of the building, Sharon found herself reaching out to take Andy's hand, slipping her fingers through his. All the while holding the grey bunny, and one of their newly purchased swaddle blankets, in her free hand. While Rusty was busy speaking to Gus, providing his boyfriend with an update of the events of their morning, Andy took a moment to squeeze Sharon's hand, "We've got this, I promise" He assured her, knowing that the baby waiting for them couldn't ask to be placed with a better mother. While he had never seen her with her children when they were young, he saw the way she was with her kids, including Rusty, and how much cases involving children affected her more than perhaps anyone else on their team.

When the elevator doors opened, Sharon's eyes landed on Cynthia. "Good morning, Captain" She greeted as the trio emerged from behind the metal doors. "Lieutenant, Rusty," Cynthia nodded her head at the two men before returning her attention to Sharon, "if you would all like to follow me."

None of the group spoke as they headed through the ward, Rusty's eyes darted around him as he listened to the beeping of pagers and watched as anxious family members paced the floors outside of delivery rooms. For a brief second, he felt a moment of sympathy towards his birth mother, but it quickly disappeared when he remembered that his baby sister had spent the entirety of her life so far abandoned and alone. Sharon kept her eyes fixed in front of her, seeking out any sign that they were near the nursery. The sound of an infant crying alerted her that they were nearing their destination as Cynthia turned the corner.

"I thought you may as well meet her first before we finish the paperwork," She offered, giving the trio a smile as she opened the door, leading them into the nursery. There were three tidy rows of cots, each with either a pink or blue blanket laying across the front, next to the occupant's medical file. Seeking out one with a pink blanket, Sharon came to a stop when Cynthia brought them to the cot at the furthest end of the back row. For a minute, she couldn't help but think the baby had been placed there as almost an after thought; another sign of her abandonment.

Andy came to a stop beside Sharon, letting go of her hand so that he could place his hand on her back as they looked down into the cot. Neither of his own children had been so small when they were born, and as the baby lay in the middle of the empty cot, he couldn't help but think it made her look even tinier. "I had no idea they were so small," Rusty said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. It was then that Sharon realised her adoptive son had probably never spent more than a minute or two in the company of an infant before, let alone a three day old baby. "Is she okay?" Andy asked, catching the eye of a nurse that was hovering nearby at one of the other cots. "She's been feeding better well, all things considered, she's a little on the small size but we're sure she'll get her weight on in no time" The nurse informed them, nodding her head encouragingly as she finished checking on the other infant before making her notes on the medical file.

As the nurse spoke to Andy, Sharon stepped forward to reach inside the cot, slowly and carefully lifting the newborn into her arms as though she was the most delicate of jewels. It broke her heart to think that the baby had likely only ever been held by the nurses finding her a bottle or changing her. "Hello," Sharon spoke softly, her fingertip running across the baby's soft cheek before slipping into her hand, watching as the baby's short fingers wrapped around her own finger as her engagement ring caught the bright lights of the ward.

Andy wasn't sure how he expected to feel, and he couldn't put it down as one word, or even describe the emotions he was feeling. There was the woman he was about to marry, that he was madly in love with, holding a baby that wasn't theirs by birth, but that would be their responsibility. Sharon was already in love with the baby in her arms, one look at face confirmed as much to Andy. She was heads over heels for that baby already, and because of that, he couldn't help but feel his own heart skip a beat or two as he looked down at the infant.

"We do have one matter we need to deal with, sooner rather than later," Cynthia announced, breaking the spell that the couple were under. Rusty crossed his arm nervously, knowing he wouldn't relax fully until they had his sister out of this place. "The little one doesn't have a name yet," The case worker revealed, nodding at the folder in her arms. They needed a name for her paperwork.

Sharon felt herself biting her lip as she looked down at the baby that rested against her chest, peacefully asleep as she clutched onto her finger, as though she no longer had a care in the world, her fine blonde locks poking out of the front of her little cotton hat. The baby in her arms wasn't exactly hers, she felt no right to name her. "How about we let Rusty pick?" Andy suggested, almost as though he could hear Sharon's thoughts, as he placed his hand on her back, his eyes fixed on the baby in her arms.

"You have a little bit of time left to pick..." Cynthia started, knowing that the whole situation was a lot for the family to wrap their heads around.

Rusty shook his head, cutting her off as he spoke, "Your mother's name is Elizabeth, right?" He asked, looking across the now empty cot at his adoptive mother, who shyly nodded her head. She had wanted to name Emily after her mother, but Jack had thought the name was too 'old fashioned' and they had settled on Emily. "I mean, the kid needs a decent name, something a bit more than 'Rusty', don't you think?" He asked, knowing that he at least owed Sharon enough to call his sister after her mother. "And we can always shorten it to Lizzie or Eliza, even Liz if you prefer," Andy added as a suggestion, wondering how well Provenza would take the news of the baby's situation in their family, especially with a nickname like "Liz".

"I rather like the name Eliza" Sharon decided, letting the name roll off her tongue as she looked at the baby, as though checking if the name truly suited her. Yes, Eliza. "Eliza Beck it is then" Cynthia announced, glad that they had sorted their first problem out quick enough, unaware that her three companions were each biting back from commenting on her surname. There was nothing any of them could do about it for now.

"Welcome to the madhouse, Eliza" Rusty joked, quickly breaking the tension as he gained a laugh for the other three adults. His sister was home now, and perhaps, exactly where she belonged.


End file.
